thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Plant Project
The Plant Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Plant Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of the overall '''Plant Project. The Plant Project is divided in smaller Plant Specialty Projects listed below. Please select the Specialty Project you wish to be involved with and click on that link to find more information. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Plant Project is Neil talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Plant project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those leading the Plant Specialty Project are called Junior Associates and may display (if they choose) the Junior Associate Box on their userpage by using command. Those whilst contributing to the Plant Specialty Projects may use (if they choose) the following Template on their Userpage. Procedures *Plant Pages should be listed on the Plant Specialty Projects until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *The Plant pages should have EVERY'' Plant with it's own information page completed and passed to the ''''Images Project'''' *Please maintain standard format on all Plant pages. *Once completed all Plant pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Plant Project. *All Plant Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Plant Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the page to the Pages to be Checked for Completion list on the relevant Plant Specialty Projects. *Pages not listed in the Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. *Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Plant Specialty Projects * [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant (Tree) Project|'''Plant (Tree) Project]] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Trees used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' * [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant (Fruit Tree) Project|'Plant (Fruit Tree) Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Fruit Trees used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' * [[Frontierville Wiki:Plant (Crop) Project|'Plant (Crop) Project']] - dedicated to the upload and categorizing of all official Crops used in The Pioneer Trail. (Primary contact: to be advised (talk)' Navigation